O valor do último beijo
by Hoshi Brightness
Summary: UA oneshot O que Sasuke dirá quando tem a chance de dizer um ultimo adeus para Sakura?
1. oii gente!

Oi gente. =D

Bem, esta é minha primeira fic/oneshot, eu escrevi ela há mais ou menos, um ano, e não gosto muito dela não, acho fraquinha sabe? Mas como foi a primeira estória que escrevi, resolvi postar ela aqui, afinal, foi a partir dela que eu comecei a ler mais para poder escrever um pouco melhor, simplesmente tentar melhorar..

Então eu não vou falar "peguem leve",e sim "peguem pesado"!! Como sou novata nesse ramo de fic - Em escrever, já que já li muitas – Eu quero opiniões daquelas bem críticas que falem os pontos os quais eu devo melhorar, e todas essas coisas, conto principalmente com os comentários de escritores experientes. Elogios são sempre bem vindos, e críticas construtivas, ainda mais.

Espero que vocês curtam a estória, mas já vou avisar,Sasuke esta OOC. Eu fiz essa fic por causa de uma música e depois resolvi colocar sasusaku por eu sou fanática,pois bem,eu não curto muito quando mudam a personalidade do Sasuke – E na minha one ele esta muito mudado- mas mesmo assim vou postar porque eu adorei escrever. É melhor eu parar de falar,por que já estou fazendo um discurso.

Boa leitura!!


	2. O valor do último Beijo

[oneshot] - Valor do ultimo beijo

Todas as noites eu vou ao seu quarto e te olho enquanto você dorme, e tem seus sonhos mais calmos e pesadelos assustadores, gostaria de estar ao seu lado, todas as vezes que você acordou com medo. Abraçar-te todas as vezes que se sentiu triste e te fazer sorrir, o sorriso verdadeiro que não vejo há bastante tempo. Queria te fazer suspirar, e limpar as lágrimas que você derramou. Estar ao seu lado todas as noites, noites em que você acordou _chamando o meu nome_.

Sinto-me perdido a todo o momento, em que inutilmente tento te tocar, cada vez, me sinto mais perto, mesmo estando muito distante. Por que isto foi acontecer? Demorei muito tempo pra descobri que te amava, amava... Eu achava demasiado difícil falar essa palavra, porém agora me parece tão simples e elas saem como se meu coração comandasse e estivesse falando. Há algum tempo acharia isso patético, mas agora percebo: eu fui o patético, por não perceber antes, o quão importante você é pra mim, agora eu sinto a sua falta; falta do seu sorriso, seu cheiro, sua voz, seu toquei, seus beijos.

Instintivamente me aproximo de você, mas uma vez almejo te tocar; te sentir.

- "Sasuke"...

Você diz enquanto dorme e me faz recuar e olha-la admirado, como consegue deixar-me assim?Por que só descobri que te amava depois, só depois que partir, e não há mais nada há ser feito para nos dois.

Sem resistir mais me ajoelho na cama e abaixo-me até o seu ouvido para sussurrar...

-"Sakura"...

Silêncio.

Afinal, o que eu esperava? Que você me respondesse.. Seria como querer tocar estrelas, mas para o meu espanto você se move e vira para o lado em que estou.

-"Sakura". -Ao falar seu nome novamente, lágrimas escorrem pelos seus olhos ainda fechados. E eu levo a mão na tentativa de limpa-las, mas já sabendo que seria impossível. Tal é minha surpresa quando consigo tocar seu rosto, o calor da sua pele, que eu senti muita falta nessas últimas semanas.

Quando dirijo minha atenção para seus olhos, percebo que eles se encontram abertos,os olhos mais brilhantes que já vi,parecem que perderam um pouco do brilho, mesmo com tantas lágrimas saindo deles. Não queria que o único brilho fosse por causa delas.

--Eu devo estar sonhando, mas um sonho dos que você volta pra mim e que eu estava dormindo e tendo um pesadelo antes. Que saudade que eu sinto de você meu amor...

Você dizia num sussurro se aproximando de mim e colocando a mão sobre o meu rosto, minha respiração fica descompassada e meu coração acelera como você pode me tocar?

-Sinto muito a sua falta, preciso de você.

-Eu também, sakura. – Eu disse sem saber, se era EU quem estava sonhando, ou melhor, tento o pesadelo de ter sido separado de você.

-Aishiteru. – Você estava novamente chorando, acho que assim como eu, percebeu que essa está sendo a despedida que o nosso amor merecia e provavelmente seria a última vez que nos veríamos.

Mesmo você me lembrando todos os dias que me amava, eu nunca conseguir te dizer o mesmo, não, por não te amar, mas por ter um orgulho idiota que não me fazia enxergar o quanto preciso de você, mas agora percebo que estou tendo a chance de poder te dizer ao menos uma vez.

-Aishiteru, Sakura – Disse limpando suas lágrimas e te abraçando.

Você chorou por bastante tempo, mas eu pude estar ao seu lado.

-Eu quero estar com você, ir embora com você.

-Não meu anjinho, você precisa viver, não apenas continuar respirando, mas começar a realmente a viver de novo. Eu vou te esperar, afinal, tenho a eternidade pra te amar, prometa que você fará tudo para ser feliz.

-Eu prometo, prometo que te amarei por toda a minha vida também. – Enquanto você me falava eu olhava-a tentando guardar todos os detalhes do seu rosto na minha memória.

Eu colei meus lábios nos seus, os segundo passaram devagar, o tempo parou e só existia nos dois, enquanto nos beijávamos eu pude sentir o cheiro que sua pele emanava, nos separamos por causa dos apelos dos nossos pulmões, e reparei que você suspirou,me fazendo dar um sorriso de canto de boca, guardarei esse momento na minha memória,cada segundo,cada expressão que você fez e cada vez que nossos corações bateram acelerados enquanto nos beijávamos.

-Você tem que ir, não tem?

-Tenho. – falei com pesar vendo suas lágrimas novamente.

-Eu vou te amar minha vida toda – Você disse, e eu segurei a sua mão, percebendo o quanto estava tremula.

-Eu te amei nessa e vou te amar em todas as outras vidas mais que eu tiver, não poderei deixar de te amar nunca, e te esquecer é impossível, vou te amar eternamente. E agora, sou uma alma sem destino, e pago pelo erro de não ter te feito feliz o quão você merece, mas sempre estarei contigo e te esperarei, por que você é o meu Sul e o Norte, meu farol e dona dos meus sentidos e será sempre guardiã dos meus lábios.

Você sorriu pra mim,com lágrimas nos olhos,mas essas lagrimas não eram de tristeza,enlacei novamente minha mão com a sua e beijei sua testa.

-Eu sempre irei protegê-la, mas você será sempre o meu anjo.-Eu disse enquanto olhava para os seus olhos,os olhos verdes que tanto amava.

-Aishiteru. - Você sussurrou e voltou a dormir.

Dessa vez quando você dormiu, misturado a suas lágrimas existia um sorriso que persistia. Eu soube que era à hora de ir embora, e fui guardando todas as lembranças desses últimos minutos, e desse beijo, não um beijo de despedida e sim um de até logo, por que ainda existirão muitas outras vidas para nós e a eternidade para nosso amor.

"E é assim  
Como ontem você disse que seria  
A vida é tão simples agora.  
Sem te deixei de acreditar em milagres  
Se você não está ao meu lado  
Sou um veleiro no mar do passado

E sigo assim  
Um sonhador sem noites  
Uma alma sem destino  
Que paga por seus erros

Irei te querer para sempre

E não posso deixar de te amar

E não posso te esquecer

E não posso deixar de esperar. "

OWARI


End file.
